Red Friends (Amigos rojos)
by JairoMoya
Summary: Después de los sucesos acontecidos durante la sexta temporada, Patrick pasa dos años liberado tras haber acabado con Red John. ¿Pero será verdad o quizá ahora sabrá toda la verdad? En esta historia descubriremos un desenlace diferente.


Han pasado dos años desde que el Sheriff Thomas McAllister muriese a manos de Patrick Jane. Desde entonces Jane ha estado huyendo de la justicia y se ha refugiado en un pequeño pueblo de la costa de América del Sur. Estos dos años le han servido para replantearse toda su vida, para aceptar la muerte de su mujer y su hija y superar sus culpas. Ya no es aquel feriante estafador que se aprovechaba de la buena voluntad de las personas. Ahora utiliza su habilidades para ayudar a las victimas de los que son como él era antes. Todo este tiempo de paz le ha sentado bien, ha dejado de pensar en todo lo malo que había en su vida y ha podido por decirlo de alguna forma empezar de cero. Hay días que no puede evitar pensar que todo podía haber sido diferente, echa de menos al equipo del CBI y le gustaría poder volver a verlos pero sabe que eso es imposible por ahora.

La mañana era fría, se había levantado muy temprano. Puso agua a calentar en la tetera y mientras comenzó a vestirse. Se veía reflejado en el espejo de la habitación, casi no podía reconocerse... Su ropa no tenía nada que ver con aquel estilo de antaño, aquellos trajes habían caído en el olvido. Ahora vestía con un estilo mucho más juvenil y de aire surfista, vivir cerca de la playa le había ayudado a transformarse... El sonido del agua hirviendo le devolvió a la realidad. Se preparó su bebida favorita, té, y empezó a disfrutar de la mañana mirando al mar desde la terraza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó tres veces, ¿quién podía ser a esas horas? Patrick bajó las escaleras con su taza en la mano. Miró por la mirilla y vio a un joven latino de unos veinte años con un paquete en la mano. Por su lenguaje corporal parecía tener prisa, todo indicaba que era repartidor de correos y envíos a domicilios. Dudó en abrir la puerta ya que no esperaba ningún paquete de nadie. En el pueblo le conocían solo con su nueva identidad y fuera del pueblo nadie sabía donde se encontraba. Así que abrió la puerta esperando que fuese una equivocación que el chico no quisiera hablar realmente con Daniel Clarson, su nuevo nombre...

- Buenos días señor, traigo un paquete para esta dirección. -dijo el chico con acento latino.

-Creo que es un error, no espero nada...

-Bueno el paquete está a nombre de Patrick Jane.

La taza se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, hacía dos años que no escuchaba ese nombre. Cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, ¿quién había podido encontrarle? Este era su final seguramente el FBI había dado con su paradero y no tardarían en detenerlo.

-¿Está bien? -El chico no entendía muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Si si, perdona es que me he quemado con la taza. Solo es eso... -Consiguió decir Jane para salir del paso.

Firmó los papeles y cogió el paquete con sus manos. Era un paquete mediano y pesaba unos 3 kilos. Su pulso se aceleraba a cada segundo mientras se disponía a abrirlo. Cortó la cinta que envolvía la caja y sacó la tapa... Lo primero que vio fue un sobre de color blanco, grande del tamaño de la caja. Lo sacó y lo abrió, era una carta...

_"Querido Patrick ya han pasado dos años desde que acabaste con McAllister, feliz aniversario de tu liberación. ¿Me echabas de menos? Yo a ti si..._

_Creo que ya has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar. Se acabaron las vacaciones, Patrick..._

_Sinceramente me has decepcionado...tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Pero al final no eres tan bueno, al menos no tan bueno como para resolver todo el juego..._

_Aún no me puedo creer que creyeses que el bueno del Sheriff era el final de la historia... Venga Patrick, ¿lo viste bien? Solo era un hombre de pueblo..._

_Pero tranquilo no quiero que te alteres ahora, porque cumpliste tu objetivo. Mataste al hombre que acabó con las vidas de tu mujer y tu hija. Eso al menos era cierto. La verdad es que me hubiese gustado que fuésemos amigos. Esa fue siempre mi intención, puedes estar seguro. Pero claro tú querías matarme y eso era algo difícil de resolver entre nosotros..._

_El verdadero motivo por el que te escribo esta carta es porque la verdad es la única forma de que seas totalmente libre... Te he dejado vivir sin las cargas y las culpas dos años para que aprendieses como se siente un hombre feliz. Y ahora es el momento de resolverte todo el misterio._

_McAlliser asesinó a tu familia, él quería complacerme y fue el que lo llevó a cabo. Enseguida vi que lo que él más ansiaba era reconocimiento y se lo dí. Pasó de ser un simple Sheriff a manejar toda una organización corrupta... Creo que acabó superado por la situación... Normalmente consigo que los sujetos hagan exactamente lo que yo quiero, pero en todo este tiempo he tenido dos casos especiales. Timothy Carter y McAllister, ellos eran mis más fieles seguidores... pero durante el proceso de creación de sus nuevas personalidades su psique se alteró y su confusión fue tal que ambos pensaron que eran realmente yo._

_¿Qué podía hacer en ese caso? Me vi obligado a sacar partido de la situación, los aproveché en mi juego contigo... Carter acudió a mi atormentado pos sus propias atrocidades, yo conseguí borrar de su psique sus culpas e implantarle una personalidad que le diera más seguridad en si mismo. Pero en algún momento del proceso se creyó que él era yo y entonces se volvió peligroso para mis intereses, así que resolví la situación te lo entregué a ti. Quería saber como reaccionarías al matar a Red John... Al ver que tú reacción fue acabar en la cárcel me dí cuenta que necesitabas motivación que la verdad te haría libre también ese momento y decidí que el engaño de Carter tenía que terminar._

_Años más tarde tuve el mismo problema con el Sheriff su mente se rompió no aguantó más sesiones, acabó impregnado de mi ser y se creyó que él era verdaderamente yo. Así que viendo que la organización de inútiles que había creado McAllister y él mismo estaban fuera de control. Tuve que mover hilos para que ambos cayeran y quien mejor que tú para terminar con ellos. Reconozco que me has sido útil todo este tiempo y por eso te dí tu premio. McAllister acabó con tu familia y tú acabaste con él es un trato justo._

_Pero ahora Patrick esto tiene que terminar, tu vida ha sido mía todo este tiempo, siempre he estado presente desde que eras joven. Nunca olvidaré el día que te dí la mano, fue hace tantos años en aquella feria... Es una pena que no me recuerdes, yo quise ser tu amigo como siempre... tu arrogancia te ciega, tu lista no incluía a nadie anterior al asesinato y yo te conocí muchos años antes. En fin espero que matar a McAllister sea suficiente para ti ya que a mi no me cogerás nunca._

_Mi vida está llegando a su fin, cuando te conocí ya estaba enfermo así que hace mucho que asumí que este día llegaría. Tu desprecio me dio fuerzas para ser quien he sido todo este tiempo. Me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo por el mundo. Yo veo la muerte como una liberación y la gente me ve como un dios. Es cierto que ha muerto gente inocente pero todo ha sido por un fin. En el fondo tú me creaste, el daño que me hiciste a mi y sobretodo a mi familia me convirtió en lo que soy hoy en día. Desde entonces he manipulado a cientos de personas con mis técnicas de hipnosis, acudían a mi consulta porque querían una vida nueva y eso obtenían... Gracias querido Patrick me abriste los ojos y yo he abierto los tuyos. Cada vez que dices que los videntes no existen me doy cuenta de que he conseguido transformarte a ti también. En la caja encontraras una cintas de vídeo y de audio, son las sesiones de hipnosis de las personas que he manipulado durante este tiempo... Seguro que alguna te sorprende... Ahí está todo explicado, todos mis trucos, toda la verdad te será revelada... Espero que lo disfrutes, en este momento yo me habré liberado de mi cuerpo y jamás volveremos a vernos._

_Tu amigo Red John._


End file.
